Bridget Karenina
}} Bridget Karenina is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life The students in her school used to call her a nerd of books. She would read a book or two in the classroom and not socialize with the people around her. No one would bother talking to her, as she would be very invested in her books and little to no people would respect her for her reading. One day, one of her friends have told her that there was a reason why she hasn't have that much friends was that someone was socially bullying her, but she wouldn't notice at all because she kept reading books, yet she wasn't affected by this. Her spirit is still strong, even though she was bullied socially. She doesn't care if she has just one or two friends. Even if she has no friends at all, she can still be by herself and her father. She then received a letter to a mansion where they get to play a game. She wasn't that excited to go there, but maybe she would meet new friends for a change. She asked permission to her father and her father allowed her but told her to trust no one. She packed her stuff and her father drove her to the area. That's where she thought, she would find friends and she would be respected as the "Ultimate Bookworm". Name and Development The name Bridget means "exalted one" and the name Karenina doesn't have a meaning, but the surname is from the 1877 novel written by Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina. This character was based on one of the author's old toys, which was an owl. The owl was wearing a graduation hat, which gave the idea of this character to like books. Appearance Bridget is pale-skinned and a little short. She has green eyes and chrome-orange haired. Her bangs are swept to the side and her hair tied in pigtails. She wears a tender peach folded long sleeve shirt, along with a short black skirt. With long socks with white stripes and light pink sandals. As accessories, she wears black glasses and black fingerless gloves, as reading gloves. Personality Bridget is a quiet girl. She isn't the loud type, but rather the one that is unnoticeable. She prefers to sit alone somewhere. She has a big interest in literature, not just books, but all sorts of literature. Poems, short stories, scrips, instructional manuals and much more. She quickly remembers the things she reads and she is able to use the information she learned to something useful. Reading books gave her the feeling of loneliness, in which she likes. If she isn't reading a book, she might be talking to some of the people around her. Her social skills are not that good, due to her low social activity back at her old school. She rarely talks to people she doesn't know, but can be very talkative when it comes to her friends. Said before, Bridget dislikes being in the center of attention, and feels much more comfortable if she only needs to watch the action, rather then actually being in the action. Many students call her as the big book nerd, but she tries to blockade those words into her. A little bookworm with thick skin, misunderstood but as strong as her chin. Skills and Talent Ultimate Bookworm Her title is the "Ultimate Bookworm". This shows that she enjoys reading. Reading books give her the information she needs, giving much more intelligence to the thing she needs to learn. Her title is quite self-explanatory. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation